


It's For Charity

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Convincing your best friend, Dean, to participate in a charity date auction you’re running turns out to be the easy part. Watching other women bid on him? That’s the hard part.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 38





	It's For Charity

Grasping the edge of the curtain, you slowly pushed it aside, peeking out to catch a glimpse of the waiting audience. “Hoo…” you breathed, nerves beginning to flutter in your stomach, making you feel just a little bit nauseous. “That is a lot of people.”

As panic began to rise, you felt a hand on your back, followed by a deep, familiar chuckle that instantly soothed you. “Dean,” you sighed, turning around to see your best friend, his ever-present camera hanging around his neck. “Thank God you made it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he replied with a wink, raising his camera to your line of sight. “Besides, heard you needed a photographer.”

You could practically feel your shoulders sag with relief. “You’re the best.” You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him in close. “Thank you.”

He pulled back and grinned, keeping his hands on your waist. “No problem. So, a lot of people, huh? That’s great.” You made a face, and he raised his eyebrows. “That is great, right? More people equals more money for the charity.”

“Yes…” you admitted begrudgingly, “but, since I’m the one who has to go out there and start the date auction in front of all those people…”

“Hey,” he said, his hands tightening around your waist. “You’re gonna do awesome. You’re gonna go out there, knock their socks off, auction off a bunch of poor innocent saps, and raise a hell of a lot of money for charity. You got that, sunshine?”

You smiled at the nickname that never failed to cheer you up. “Got it,” you shot back, as he laughed and pulled you into another hug.

“And, you’d better believe, as much as you may try to forget, I’m gonna take enough pictures of you up on that stage that you’re gonna be remembering this night for a long, long time.”

“Oh, God,” you moaned, rolling your eyes as you pushed him away with a smile. He reached his hand back out towards yours, but your assistant, Jessica, came rushing up between you.

“Y/N, we have a problem!”

You raised your eyebrows playfully at Dean. Jessica’s dramatics were a long-running joke between the two of you. “What is it now, Jess?”

“We’re one guy short.”

Your smile fell as her news sank in. “What?!”

“One of the guys dropped out. He’s not coming.”

You shook your head and began to pace back and forth. “Oh, no, no, no…”

Dean glanced back and forth between the two of you. “Wait, I don’t get it. What’s the big deal about a guy dropping out?”

You continued to pace, wringing your hands together. “The agreement we made with the venue was that if we auctioned off at least 10 people, they’d waive the rental fee. If we don’t hold up our end of the bargain, they’ll lose money, which they’ll end up charging us…”

“Which will take money from the charity,” Dean finished. “Damnit, Y/N, I’m sorry.”

You turned to him, your eyes widening with excitement as an idea flitted through your brain. “Wait! You could do it!”

A look of pure fear crossed Dean’s face. “No,” he said, swiftly backing up, as if some distance would protect him. “Nuh uh, Y/N, nope.”

You ran up to him and grabbed his hands, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Come on, Dean, please?! I need you!” 

He shook his head, his expression adamant. “No way, not gonna happen. You know I don’t do blind dates, Y/N, especially from charity auctions! Who knows what crazy will bid on me.”

You pursed your lips, your voice growing serious, as if you were a superhero trying to inspire a crowd of thousands. “Dean, the charity needs you. Think of the kids.”

He groaned, exhaling his frustration with a defeated sigh. “Shit, sunshine, you’re really pulling all the punches now, aren’t you?”

You didn’t say a word, just smiled up at him sweetly until he finally nodded. “Fine, fine, I’ll do it!”

“Yay!” you yelled, throwing your arms around him. “I love you. You really saved my ass.”

“And, don’t you forget it!” he bellowed back at you as Jess grabbed his elbow, forcibly dragging him back to where the other men were gathered. Once he was out of sight, you took a deep breath, centering yourself, and moved once again towards the curtain, taking your place for your intro.

You ended up breezing through it, the focus of your mission chasing away your earlier nerves. You were so distracted, running around trying to manage everything, you barely even registered the rest of the auction until it was almost over.

Staring down at your iPad to get an update on the money raised so far, you were wandering out onto the main floor, just off the stage, when you heard the announcer call out the last contestant. “Now, ladies and gentleman, we’ve saved the best for last! This eligible bachelor was born and raised right here in Lawrence. He’s a renowned photographer who loves sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. Please welcome, Deannnnn Winchesterrrrrr!”

You lowered your iPad, laughing as you turned towards the stage and the noise. Of course, he’d given them that for his bio. What a dork.

You watched as he walked out onto the stage, strutting his stuff with unparalleled confidence. Laughing uncontrollably, you stared as he turned around, posing with his hands on his hips to the sounds of cat calls and cheering. He may not have wanted to do this, but you had to admit, he was giving it his all. It was pretty impressive to watch.

The cheering didn’t abate, forcing the announcer to start the bidding in the midst of the noise. It started off at the normal $25, but it quickly escalated, growing to over $100 in a matter of seconds from a wide range of interested women.

As you realized what was happening, your eyes shifted to the crowd, watching the bidding war. It was an all out war for Dean, but there was one woman in particular who seemed particularly motivated. She was tall and thin, her outfit doing little to keep her boobs from practically spilling out. You hated her already, and, unfortunately, she was outbidding all the others each and every time.

Your gaze moved back to Dean, who, instead of looking proud over his bidding war, looked incredibly baffled and a bit uncomfortable. You felt a wave of…something wash over you, and you knew you couldn’t let another girl win him. The bidding was up to $350, but you shouted out a higher bid, surprising even yourself. “500 dollars!”

Dean whipped his head around to you, his eyebrows raising with a surprised grin, but you kept your eyes on Miss Cleavage, silently challenging her. She glared at you, but sat back down, as you heard the announcer shout, “Going once, going twice, SOLD for $500 to the lovely young woman by the stage.”

You let out a sigh of relief, your eyes finally connecting with Dean’s, who was staring back at you with amused bewilderment, and, it was only then that you realized the full weight of what you’d just done.

You’d just bought Dean Winchester.

-

“So $500, huh?”

You tried to ignore the smug look on Dean’s face as he helped you gather up the left behind trash on the banquet room floor, holding out a trash bag for you to throw some confetti in. “Don’t get a big head,” you groaned, giving him a quick glare. “I was just trying to save you from the crazy you didn’t want, remember?”

“Mhmm,” he muttered, still smiling suggestively. He squatted down to meet you at eye level, stealing your gaze away from the dustpan you were holding. “Either way, sunshine, you still spent $500 on me. You know that technically makes this a date, right?”

As you looked into his eyes, all your nervous butterflies came rushing back, and you swallowed, clearing your throat and standing up. “Yeah,” you laughed off, moving away from him. “A real hot date we’re having here, cleaning up trash.”

You thought if you played it off, he’d drop it, but he just grinned wider, his eyes sparkling as he stood back up, following you. “Now, I wouldn’t be worth $500 if I let you clean up trash the whole date, now would I?”

You sighed, turning towards him. “Dean, seriously, you don’t have to…” Your voice trailed off once you noticed he was holding his camera up. “Wait, what’re you doing?”

He took the trash bag out of your hands and placed it on the ground before gripping your shoulders, guiding you gently towards the stage. “I’m pretty sure I promised you some pictures on that stage.”

“Dean! That was when I was giving my speech.” You slowed your steps, playfully resisting his nudging, but he kept walking, making a small smile find its way to your face.

“Yeah, but as you may recall, I was a little busy being drafted into service when you were giving your speech.” He moved you up the steps, onto the middle of the stage, turning you around so you were facing out towards where the audience had been. “Work with me here, sunshine.”

“Okay, okay,” you chuckled, posing for Dean as he ran down the steps and raised his camera, snapping a few quick shots. With his eye still to the camera lens, he raised a finger, signalling you to turn around, and you complied, laughing and shaking your head as you spun.

“Good, perfect,” he exclaimed, beaming at you from behind the camera. He lowered it and looked at the viewscreen, his grin widening. He quickly bounded up the steps, taking them two at a time until he reached you. He held the camera out, showing you the pictures. “See? Gorgeous.”

You smiled, looking at the picture, but, once you looked up into Dean’s eyes, your smile faded, a sharp intake of breath replacing it. His look was electrifying, filled with fire, and it made your heart quicken in response.

Dean stared at you silently for a moment, biting his lip, his gaze dropping ever so slightly to your mouth before rising slowly back up to your eyes. “Y/N, I need to know. Why did you really bid on me?”

You swallowed, breathing in deeply, a shiver coursing through you. “The truth?”

“Have we ever lied to each other?”

“No,” you admitted reluctantly. You sighed again, knowing you had to come clean. “When I saw all those girls bidding on you, I don’t know, something just came over me. I didn’t want any of them to win.”

He smirked softly, his amusement growing. “Why, Y/N Y/L/N, were you jealous?”

“Jealous? Me? No,” you scoffed, but then you remembered you could never lie to Dean. “Okay, maybe a little, but those girls were nowhere near good enough for you!”

He turned to face you head on, his eyes filling with a yearning you’d never seen before, but one you’d prayed for every night. “Then, who is?”

“Me, okay!” you yelled, finally admitting what had long stayed hidden in your heart. “Me. That’s why I bid on you, Dean, because I’m the one that’s good enough for you, I’m right for you. And, I know we’re just friends, and I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend, but I want you, Dean. Maybe I’m an idiot, maybe I’m imagining things, but I don’t care. I can’t stand the thought of you being with anyone else, as selfish as that sounds, so when I saw it happening right in front of me…”

Suddenly, his lips slammed into yours, stopping your rant mid-breath, and it felt like you were flying. You moaned, melting into him, and his arms wrapped around you, his body fitting perfectly against yours. It was then and there that you decided you never wanted him to let go. In fact, you were pretty sure this is what heaven must feel like.

When your lips parted, both of you were breathing heavily, Dean’s forehead resting against yours. “Damn, sunshine.”

You panted softly, your hands slowly finding their way to his chest. “So, I’m not imagining things?”

He shook his head, the movement minimal while his forehead still touched yours. “I want you, Y/N, no one else.” He pulled back, looking into your eyes with an overjoyed smile. “It’s always been you, sunshine.”


End file.
